Fairon's Blog
Fairon's Blog is a blog which takes place during Inferno, a part of The Fairon Chronicles Saga and the Gigas Magna Storyline, it'll be a cross over with the first season taking place during Inferno and the other seasons taking place during other stories of the saga. Introduction Empire of Darkness war, 975 AGC (After Great Cataclysm) The universe is in a dark state, propaganda is spread everywhere by the Empire of Darkness, known by the Matoran residents of the universe as the Overwatch Empire, and they are ruling a complete solar system from the fortified island of Sacho Nui, now lying in the middle of the Endless Ocean. But there is a Resistance, it's small, but there is, and it's members are Acritus, Light Kunaku, Fyxan and Fairon, they are actively resisting, but there is still no way to get through the Empire's heavily defended headquarters, this is where the adventure begins. -Fairon, active Resistance member Entry 1 I was there, in our base, a lot of things had happened in these past few weeks, such as Mephiles being beaten by help of the Toa of Plasma known as Acritus, who had helped us out of the dreaded situation. We were constantly being hunted by the Empire, and sometimes even almost caught, but we managed to escape. I had a mission, find more allies for the Resistance on the remote planet Bara Magna, where I would be going in a few hours. ---- We stepped in the Brominax, a ship named in honor of the Great Being, from our base near the South Coast. We took off, and flew off into hyperspace, off to Bara Magna. ---- As soon as we got out of hyperspace, I saw the planet of Bara Magna, it looked as big as ever, I knew Acritus was a renowned Glatorian on Bara Magna. We got out of the ship with the orders, and quickly searched for some Agori who was selling stuff, but as soon as we stepped closer, we saw the Rahkshi we so knew would hunt us down, an Overwatch Rahkshi. The Empire was even controlling this place, I was astonished by the site of it, it looked bad, very bad. Entry 2 We walked towards the Rahkshi, who happened to be scanning us, and then it attacked, a short battle occurred, and we quickly defeated it. We suddenly saw gunships fly over, these were Overwatch gunships, used for attack against dangerous resistance enemies, it appeared to be flying around and patrolling. We walked to the agori in the shop, and we asked if he knew how long the Overwatch Empire was already there, to which he replied: "The Overwatch have been around here since the first gunships and dropships arrived here, most of us were enslaved, except for the few who are housing resistance, we are being constantly watched by every Rahkshi around here, I am one of the most suspicious, as I am helping the agori escape through my house to the mountains, and other areas, but most likely they escape to the jungle, where the Overwatch don't come regularly, the Universal Enforcement Alliance does take Resistance very serious, as they are constantly watching me" the agori said. We heard a voice, it came from a helicopter: "Attention, Overwatch units, Fairon is here, and he is here to attack us, we must and will kill him, otherwise he will defeat us all" Suddenly, an entire unit of helicopters, gunships and dropships arrived, they were going to assault us. "Hurry! Come in my house! They won't see you in the underground tunnels! I will hold them off long enough to get you safely out of here" the agori said. Entry 3 I found myself being shoved into the house. The Agori pointed to the hole I was supposed to climb through. I nodded, and went in. The Agori returned to his post at the door. I watched as a Mechanical Rahkshi walked up to the door, and screeched at the Agori, "Where is Fairon?" "I don't know!" I saw behind the Agori's back that his fingers were crossed. "Enough of your lies!" the Rahkshi shoved the matoran aside. I realized the danger I was in and started running through the tunnel. The Rahkshi must have seen me, for it wasn't long before I found myself being pursued through the caves. I gasped for breath as I came to about the one mile marker. I could hear the Rahkshi's screeches still, but it's footsteps grew steadily slower. Finally, at a mile and a half, I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. And I lept out in relief, but then hid, so he could ambush the Rahkshi. Behind a bush I waited, until he heard a voice behind me. "Put your hands up! PUT THEM UP!" The Rahkshi came out of the tunnel, and witnessed my capturing. I had to do something fast; the Resistance couldn't afford losing another member. So I randomly started sprinting across the open desert. The guard and the Rahkshi, along with a few others that were with the guard, came with an Overwatch Chopper. The guard started firing his chain gun at me, making me have to dodge like a Gukko bird. Finally, the chopper came really close to the ground and started firing it's guns at me. I dodged those with some difficulty, and then seized the moment. I jumped on the chopper, and blasted the Rahkshi with my staff of light. It fell of the other side (the chopper was open on either side) the guards didn't have enough time to react. I gave one a punch to the head and then kicked it off the chopper, and the other two I shot with my Midak Skyblaster. Now only the pilot was left. He didn't even know what was happening. I snuck up behind him, put my hand around his mouth, and tossed him off the edge. And then I had a chopper. Entry 4 I flew above the desert for a few hours before reaching a large, arena like structure, most likely what the Agori called the Arena Magna. I landed directly next to the structure, where only two Overwatch guards stood, I destroyed them, and proceeded into the Arena. I got deeper into the underground, where many Overwatch Rahkshi were working, I didn't kill any of them, so to not cause an uproar. I moved to the elevator, and it took me to the upper levels again, eventually, I reached the very Arena itself, or at least, the doors that led to it, which were blocked off. An unusual thing in the Arena, though, was a huge tower in what used to be the announcer's tower. I saw the ground in the arena slowly move away, making place for a gigantic reactor, the reactor unfolded, and showed a huge sattelite dish like machine, it activated, with a bright beam, then a portal opened, and I saw gunships and dropships move out of the portal, astonished by what I had just seen, I moved out towards possible resistance outposts, where I would be gaining allies. I got back to my chopper, and immediately flew away to the mountainous regions, wondering wether the Agori that had saved me was still alive. Entry 5 I got to the mountains, and saw watchtowers, which were most likely the resistance's, I saw lamps go on, and they started shooting at me, I used the microphone to tell them that I was Fairon, and landed within the base. "Good day, sir, may I ask you what your business is here?" a red being who resembled a Toa of Fire. I told who I am, told my mission and told who sent me. "Okay then, welcome to the mountain outpost, you were sent here by our Agori messenger Tilius, I guess" the being known as Raanu-G told me. "Yes, he sent me through the tunnels, but I was intercepted by Overwatch Rahkshi, and I got a chopper, I thought the Arena Magna was a safe place, which it is not" I said. "Yes, the Arena Magna has becomen the base of operations for the Empire on this planet, without it their contact to the off-world bases would be impossible, and the Empire's remaining forces would be scattered, but we can't make a rebellion that big in one day" Raanu-G said. "Maybe it is possible, we just need coordinating and planning" Acritus said, who had just appeared. "Acritus! where were you all these days?! I thought you were on a mission!" I told him. "Yes, I was, but I didn't tell you it was at this very planet itself, too bad, I would like to tell you this outpost has been here since the first gunships appeared, and we took down alot, but an enormous attack force, I don't think we'll hold that" Acritus told me. Entry 6 I moved through the large bunker, which was in the middle of the region. On the outside it looked like a simple abandoned Overwatch outpost, but from within it was an entire lab, a helicopter bay, and even a weapons storage. I got into the weapons storage and got the remains of my Lance of Light. I swapped the blade of my Lance, which now had a tiny light surrounding it, with a bigger, better blade. My Lance automatically restored itself. "So you appear to have already seen the Master blade? Really good" Acritus said. "Yes, my old one was broken, so I needed to fix it into this one" I said. "It would be good if we call it the Master Lance" Acritus said. "Yes" I said. I moved to the lab again, and noticed the various mysterious Crystals and other things. As I moved to the control room, I asked one of the Agori what we were going to do now. "That isn't known yet, mister Fairon" the Agori said. Characters *Resistance **Acritus (Mentioned only) **Fairon **Fyxan (Mentioned only) **Light Kunaku (Mentioned only) *Overwatch Empire **A few unnamed guards **An Overwatch Rahkshi Category:ToaFairon Category:Stories Category:Gigas Magna Storyline